dream_sentaifandomcom-20200216-history
Heroic Sentai Rescuers and Hero Sentai Rescue Paw
This Team is made up by Me. DO NOT DELETE. You can't Change any thing. Only Mistakes, adding stuff, Photos, Notes and Etc. Characters Main Rescuers Rescuers and Paw Future Rescuers Previous Rescuers Flying Squad Mission Mode Rangers Other Rescuers Main Paw Rescuers and Paw Future Paw Previous Paw Air Patrol Mission Paw Other Paw Neon Rangers Neon Squad Neon Paw Neon Squad Shadows Shadow Paw Top Himitsu Team Legends Goranger J.A.K.Q. Battle Fever J Denjiman Sun Valcan Google V Dyanman Bioman Changeman Flashman Maskman Liveman Turboranger Fiveman Jetman Zyuranger Dairanger Kakuranger Ohranger Carranger Megaranger Gingaman GoGo V Timeranger Gaoranger Hurricaneger Abaranger Dekaranger S.P.D. Fire Squad Magiranger Boukenger Gekiranger Go-onger Shinkenger Goseiger Gokaiger Go-Busters Kyoryuger Future Kyoryugers ToQger Ninninger Zyuohger Kyuranger Lupinranger Patoranger Other Heroes PAW Patrol PJ Masks Earthbound Sentai Mother 3 Cyborg 15 Allies *Super Sentai 199http://powerrangers.wikia.com/wiki/Super_Sentai_199Super Sentaihttp://powerrangers.wikia.com/wiki/Sentai_Team *Allhttp://kamenrider.wikia.com/wiki/All_RidersKamen Ridershttp://kamenrider.wikia.com/wiki/Kamen_Riders *Space Sheriffshttp://metalheroes.wikia.com/wiki/Space_Sheriffs *All Dream Sentai *Treasure Hunter Brigade *Mr. Green *Velma Dixie *Howard Dixie *Alexzander Josh *Rusty the Dalek (mentioned) *The Ninth Dream Sentai *The Seventh Dream Sentai Space Sheriff Gavan 2.0 Kamen Rider Extra Kamen Rider Watch Civilians *Daivd Tennant (mentioned) *Matt Smith (Cameo) *Peter Capaldi (Flashback) *Tom Baker (Cameo) *Peter Davison (Cameo) *Christopher Eccleston (Cameo) *Paul Mcgann (Cameo) *Sylvester McCoy (mentioned) *Colin Baker (Cameo) *Jodie Whittaker (Flashback) *Mr. Saturnhttp://earthbound.wikia.com/wiki/Mr._Saturn (Game World Only) *Flinthttp://earthbound.wikia.com/wiki/Flint (Game World Only) *Hinawahttp://earthbound.wikia.com/wiki/Hinawa (Game World Only) *Lucashttp://earthbound.wikia.com/wiki/Lucas (Game World Only) *Claushttp://earthbound.wikia.com/wiki/Claus (Game World Only) Singing Sentai Dai 5 Singing Prince Dai 5 Singing Princess Villains Dark Side (Season 1) Main Article: Category:Dark Side *Leader **Dark lord * Grunts **Dark Spirits *Daleks (mentioned) **Cybermen (mentioned) ***Zygons (mentioned) The Demon Masters (Season 2) Main Article: Category:The Demon Masters *Leader **Grand Demon King Warrior *Generals **Demon Crusher * Grunts **Demon Warriors Space Romans (Season 3) *Leaders **Great Space Roman King Strike I **Great Space Roman King Strike II **Great Space Roman King Strike III *Grunts **Space Romans Miniforce (Season 4) Main Article: Category:Miniforce *Leader **The Stink Bug **Volt (Turn Good) *Generals **Sammy (Turn Good) **Lucy (Turn Good) **Max (Turn Good) **Ray (Turn Good) *Grunts **Zero Bots Kamen Rider Extra *Shockerhttp://kamenrider.wikia.com/wiki/Shocker Kamen Rider Watch Space Sheriff Gavan 2.0 Cyborg 15 Evil Rangers Fake Rescuers and Paw Roman Sentai Romanger Places New Adventure Bay *New Adventure Bay City *Levi's Flower Shop *Levi's Bazaar (Hidden) *Gamer's Arcade (Holds Game World) *Rescue HQ *Katie's Pet Salon *Alex's Preschool *Connor's Turbo Bikes and Cars *New Adventure Airline *Hurricane Labs *Carlos' Jungle Wears *Logan's Smooth Tools *New Adventure Police *Adventure City's 5-Star Hotel *Adventure City's 10-Star Restaurant *New Adventure Stadium Neon City *Neon City's Hotel *Neon Restaurant *Dance Studios *Neon Ice Rink Dark World *New Adventure Bay (Dark World) *New Adventure Bay City (Dark World) *Levi's Flower Shop (Dark World) *Levi's Bazaar (Dark World) *Gamer's Arcade (Holds Dark Game World) *Rescue HQ (Dark World) *Katie's Pet Salon (Dark World) *Alex's Preschool (Dark World) *Connor's Turbo Bikes and Cars (Dark World) *New Adventure Airline (Dark World) *Hurricane Labs (Dark World) *Carlos' Jungle Wears (Dark World) *Logan's Smooth Tools (Dark World) *New Adventure Police (Dark World) *Adventure City's 5-Star Hotel (Dark World) *Adventure City's 10-Star Restaurant (Dark World) *New Adventure Stadium (Dark World) The Lost Ancient Ruins *The Ancient Lost Rescue HQ *The Hidden Stadium *Hot Spring (2) *Saturn Valleyhttp://earthbound.wikia.com/wiki/Saturn_Valley_(Mother_3) (Wait...What?) The 9 Legendary Sanctuaries # The Endless Burning Fire # Hot Spring # The Broken Bulldozer # The Garbage Can That's Never Gets Dirty # Star Rock # Crashed Plane # The Silver Arrow # The Frozen Lake/Snowy Circle # The Palm Tree With A Golden Coconut Arsenal Main article: Arsenal (Rescuers and Paw) Transformation Devices *Transformation Flip-Device Rescue Changers (used with Ranger Cards)◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆ *Transformation Flip-Device Silver Changer (used with Ranger Cards)◆ *Transformation Code-Device Paw Changers (used with Ranger Cards)◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆ *Transformation Code-Device Robo Changer (used with Ranger Cards)◆ Multi-Use Devices *Ranger Cards (stored in RCC, transported to Rescue Buckle)◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆ Sidearms *Rescue Weapons◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆ **Rescue Sabre◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆ **Rescue Gun◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆ *Rescue Spear/Rescue Sword◆ *Rescue Paw Weapons◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆ **Paw Sabre◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆ **Paw Blaster◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆ *Paw Spear◆ Team Cannons *Rescue Bazooka ◆◆◆◆◆◆ *Paw Cannon ◆◆◆◆◆◆ *Dream Sentai Bazooka (Movie Only)◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆ Mecha Rescue and Paw Machine System Legend:◆ piloted mecha, ❖ auxiliary mecha ✶ team-piloted mecha, ★ Greater Powers, ● partner-piloted mecha, ◇ unpiloted mecha. *Sky Patroller ✶ *Heroic PatrolOh ◆◆ **Patrol RescueOh ◆◆◆★ ***Heroic Gattai RescueOh ◆◆◆◆◆ ****Rescue Fire Truck ◆ ****Rescue Bulldozer ◆ ****Rescue Recycling Truck ◆ ****Rescue Police Car ◆ ****Rescue Helicopter ◆ ***Patrol Gattai PatOh ◆ ***The Rescue Tardis ● **Silver Mech Suit ❖ *Safety PatrolOh ◆◆ **Patrol PawOh ◆◆◆ ***Safety Gattai PawOh ◆◆◆◆◆ ****Red Fire Truck ◆ ****Yellow Bulldozer ◆ ****Green Recycling Truck ◆ ****Blue Police Car ◆ ****Pink Helicopter ◆ ***Robo Gattai RobOh ◆ **Combination Rescue Badge ◇,◇,◇,◇,◇,◇ & ◇ **Silver Combination Badge ◇ *Engine Machalcon ★ Alternate Combinations *Heroic Gattai RescueOh Sea Mode ◆◆◆◆◆◆ *Heroic Gattai RescueOh Flight Mode ◆◆◆◆◆✶ *Rescue DrillOh ◆◆ *Forest Gattai FrostOh ◆◆ *Heroic Gattai Frost RescueOh ◆◆◆◆◆◆ *Heroic Gattai Forest RescueOh ◆◆◆◆◆◆ *Heroic Gattai Super RescueOh ◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆ *Heroic Gattai Super RescueOh Flight Mode ◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆✶ *Safety Gattai PawOh Flight Mode ◆◆◆◆◆✶ *Safety Gattai PawOh Sea Mode ◆◆◆◆◆◆ *Safety Gattai Super PawOh ◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆ *Safety Gattai Super PawOh Flight Mode ◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆✶ **Paw DrillOh ◆◆ ***Rescue Firefighter Mech ◆★ ****Rescue Fire Truck ◆ ****Combination Rescue Badge ★ ***Bulldozer Mech ◆ ****Rescue Bulldozer ◆ ****Combination Rescue Badge ★ ***Police Mech ◆★ ****Rescue Police Car ◆ ****Combination Rescue Badge ★ ***Rescue Recycling Mech ◆★ ****Rescue Recycling Truck ◆ ****Combination Rescue Badge ★ ***Pilot Mech ◆★ ****Rescue Helicopter ◆ ****Combination Rescue Badge ★ Greater Powers *MagiDragon ★ *Dekamachine Patstriker ★ *GaoLion ★ *Variblune ★ *Karakuri Warrior Fūraimaru ★ *Engine Machalcon ★ *CB-01 ★ *GokaiGalleon ★ *Zyudenryu Gabutyra ★ *Red Ressha ★ *Sky OtomoNin Lion Ha-Ojo ★ *Combination Nin Shuriken ★ *Cube Eagle ★ *Cube Shark ★ *Cube Lion ★ *Cube Elephant ★ *Cube Tiger ★ *Cube Gorilla ★ *Cube Crocodile ★ *Cube Wolf ★ *Cube Rhinos ★ *Cube Kirin ★ *Cube Mogura ★ *Cube Kuma ★ *Cube Komori ★ *Cerberus Voyager ★ *Hebitsukai Voyager ★ *Oushi Voyager ★ *Chameleon Voyager ★ *Kajiki Voyager ★ *Red Dial Fighter ★ *Trigger Machine 1gou ★ *GoodStriker ★ *Alternate Combination-Magi RescueOh ◆◆◆◆◆★ *Alternate Combination-Deka RescueOh ◆◆◆◆◆★ *Alternate Combination-Gao RescueOh ◆◆◆★ *Alternate Combination-Shinken RescueOh ◆◆◆★ *Alternate Combination-Goren RescueOh ◆◆◆◆◆★ *Alternate Combination-Hurricane RescueOh ◆◆◆◆◆★ *Alternate Combination-Go-On RescueOh ◆◆◆★ *Alternate Combination-Gokai RescueOh ★◆◆◆◆ *Alternate Combination-Go-RescueOh ★◆◆ *Alternate Combination-Rescuryuzin ★◆◆ *Alternate Combination-Cho ToQ-RescueGo ★◆◆◆◆ *Alternate Combination-Ha-Oh Rescue Dai-Oh ★◆◆◆◆★ *Alternate Combination-ZyuohHero ★◆◆◆◆ *Alternate Combination-Doubutsu Dai Gattai Wild Tousai Hero ★★★★★★★★★★★★★◇ *Alternate Combination-Kyutama HeroGo ★★★★★◇ *Alternate Combination-Kaitou RescueKaiser ★◆◆★ *Alternate Combination-Keisatsu SafetyKaiser ★◆◆★ *Alternate Combination-Heroic Safety RescueKaiser ◆◆◆★ or ◆◆◆★ Episodes Main article: Heroic Sentai Rescuers and Safety Sentai Rescue Paw Episodes Season 1 # Ep. 1: A new adventure begins! # Ep. 2: Making Magic with Magirangers # Ep. 3: Space Pirates Reappear # Ep. 4: Disabled # Ep. 5: Call of the Red Ranger # Ep. 6: Unbreakable Gekirangers # Ep. 7: BOOM, BOOM, BANG, BANG, Go-ongers # Ep. 8: Aura Mask! # Ep. 9: A true swordsman # Ep. 10: Tensou! # Ep. 11: Champions Zyuohgers # Ep. 12: Switched Bodies Pt. 1 # Ep. 13: Switched Bodies Pt. 2 # Ep. 14: Heroes of the Stars # Ep. 15: Doctor Who Pt. 1 # Ep. 16: Doctor Who Pt. 2 # Ep. 17: Dance till dawn # Ep. 18: The Great Power of Oh # Ep. 19: Three Rescue Teams # Ep. 20: Is it the end? Pt. 1 # Ep. 21: Is it the end? Pt. 2 # Ep. 22: Is it the end? Pt. 3 # Ep. 23: Is it the end? Pt. 4 # Ep. 24: Is it the end? Pt. 5 # Ep. 25: Is it the end? Pt. 6 # Ep. 26: A new Threat Rises Season 2 # Ep. 1: The return of Enter and Escape # EP. 2: Himitsu Sentai Gorenger # Ep. 3: Forever Red # Ep. 4: Trial of the Yellow Ranger pt. 1 # Ep. 5: Trial of the Yellow Ranger pt. 2 # Ep. 6: Trial of the Yellow Ranger pt. 3 # Ep. 7: Ninjas!!! # Ep. 8: Treasure Hunters # Ep. 9: Year of the Blue Rangers # Ep. 10: Robot pt. 1 # Ep. 11: Robot pt. 2 # Ep. 12: Twin Dilemma # Ep. 13: Power Swap # Ep. 14: Red Legend # Ep. 15: Rise of the Shadow Rangers Pt. 1 # Ep. 16: Rise of the Shadow Rangers Pt. 2 # Ep. 17: Rise of the Shadow Rangers Pt. 3 # Ep. 18: Rise of the Shadow Rangers Pt. 4 # Ep. 19: Rise of the Shadow Rangers Pt. 5 # Ep. 20: Rise of the Shadow Rangers Pt. 6 # Ep. 21: Is it the end again? pt. 1 # Ep. 22: Is it the end again? pt. 2 # Ep. 23: Is it the end again? pt. 3 # Ep. 24: Is it the end again? pt. 4 # Ep. 25: Is it the end again? pt. 5 # Ep. 26: A New Saga Begins Season 3 # Ep. 1: The Rescue Silver Saga Pt. 1 # Ep. 2: The Rescue Silver Saga Pt. 2 # Ep. 3: The Rescue Silver Saga Pt. 3 # Ep. 4: Taking to the sky! # Ep. 5: Rescuers and Paw X? # Ep. 6: Kamen Rider! # Ep. 7: A Tribute To Miniforce # Station 8: The ToQger Have Arrived At There Destination # Brave 9: Kyoryugers Return # Ep. 10: Special Police Dekarangers # Case File 11: Time Travel # Ep. 12: Digital Game # Chapter 13: Lights of Ginga # Ep. 14: 9 Rangers but only 4 Cards # Ep. 15: Super Punch! # Ep. 16: Flash Power! # Ep. 17: Abare Mode = Dino Guts # Ep. 18: Fighting with Gymnastics # Ep. 19: Solar Team # Ep. 20: Bio particles # Ep. 21: Completing a Saga Pt. 1 # Ep. 22: Completing a Saga Pt. 2 # Ep. 23: Evil Miniforce?! Season 4 # Ep. 1: Endless Loop # Ep. 2: Road Safety # Ep. 3: Power of legendary beasts # Ep. 4: Dairanger! # Ep. 5: One! Two! Three! Four! Five! Fiveman! # Ep. 6: Friends, why have you? # Ep. 7: Going at High Speed # Ep. 8: The Ancient Zyurangers # Ep. 9: Phantom Thieves Vs. Tactical Units # Ep. 10: The Storm That's Never Stops # Ep. 11: An Impossible Choice # Ep. 12: The True Last Stand # Ep. 13: The Final? Pt. 1 # Ep. 14: The Final? Pt. 2 # Ep. 15: The Final! Pt. 3 # Extra: CPU Sentai 'Movies' # Rescuers and Paw The movie: Super Sentai Vs. Rescuers and Paw # Moonlight Warrior and Shining Armor The Movie # The Lost Dimension # Neon Rangers Appear! # Super Sentai VS. Miniforce # A Lovely Christmas # Rise of Rescue White # Rescuers and Paw: 10 YEARS AFTER # The Eighth Dream Sentai VS. The Ninth Dream Sentai Specials # An April Fool's Prank That Gone To Far # A Halloween Special Minisodes # Ep. 1: Time, Time Again # Ep. 2: One, Two, Three, Four, ???? # Ep. 3: You can't hit what you can't see # Ep. 4: Shaving-Saving The Robot # EP. 5: Three times the charm # Ep. 6: Gosei Pup # Ep. 7: Pup Shine # Ep. 8: Secret World # Ep. 9: Power of 3 # Ep. 10: Girl Power! The 10 Dream Sentai Encyclopedia Outtakes # Ep. 1: Open Sesame Oil! (and Tofu!) # Ep. 2: Zoom! Boing! Ding! # Ep. 3: Monkey's Love Song # Ep. 4: Fall of the Pig King Main cast Guest stars Songs Opening theme *"Heroic Sentai Rescuers and Safety Sentai Rescue Paw (Song)" **Lyrics: **Composition: **Arrangement: **Artist: Ending theme *"A Rescue Ending" **Lyrics: **Composition: **Arrangement: **Artist: Insert theme *"Dai Silver Hero" **Lyrics: **Composition: **Arrangement: **Artist: Anniversary Song *"Super Sentai and Dream Sentai Hero Getter" **Lyrics: **Composition: **Arrangement: **Artist: **Super Sentai VS. Miniforce Trivia *It's know that Marshall, Zuma, Rubble, Greg, Rocky, Chase, Skye, Everest, Logan, Amaya, Connor, Ryder and Levi hate Pears. How? You have to find out your self! *In one Episode Levi and Ryder are called Ostaf witch angers them both. Its to Hard to Explain lets say Chuggaaconroyhttps://www.youtube.com/channel/UCIJ6_pI8ZBc_xVMPYzwQz9g says that too. *The Next Dream Sentai is the Sequel to this one. *The 9 Legendary Sanctuaries Correspond to each Rescuer and Paw # The Endless Burning Fire (Levi and Marshall) # Hot Spring (Carlos and Zuma) # The Broken Bulldozer (Logan and Rubble) # The Garbage Can That's Never Gets Dirty (Greg and Rocky) # Star Rock (Connor and Chase) # A Crashed Plane (Amaya and Skye) # The Silver Arrow (Ryder and Robo-Dog) # The Frozen Lake/Snowy Circle (Katie and Everest) # The Palm Tree With A Golden Coconut (Alex and Tracker) *This Series will not continue in Dream Sentai Fully Digital, due to being CANCELLED. *Marshall states that Rocky has a Courage Badge but when Alex polished it, it was really a Franklin Badgehttps://wikibound.info/wiki/Franklin_Badge. The Badge was used in S1: 10, 15, 17, 20 & 25. in S2: 1, 6, 7, 9, 20 & 25. and is used in all of Season 3, in all of Season 4. See Also References Category:Dream Sentai Teams Category:Tardis17